Fathers day surprise
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Tamaki wants the host club to do something for him for fathers day, and Hikaru and kaoru gladly comply. Just, not in the way Tamaki expected. HikaruKaoru


AN: This originally started as a one page mini comic for my friend for father's day. (Our alter-egos are Kaoru and Tamaki, so since Kaoru is 'the son' and Tamaki is 'the father' I decided to make something small for her.)

Anyway I decided I could expand it a bit to make into a short fic for fathers day. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Like I've said I do not own host club.

Warning: This fic contains Hikaru/Kaoru, meaning Twincest! Don't like, don't read. It also contains a small mention of Tamaki/Kyoya, but more in a humorous fashion.

/…/…/…/…/

It was father's day and the members of the host club were gathered in the third music room. Tamaki had called them in for a quick announcement, and except for Haruhi, who muttered things about Tamaki wasting her time, no one really minded. Tamaki stood dramatically in front of the host club members to make his announcement.

"As you well know, today, my family, is father's day! I being the father, am now welcoming of all your praise, devotion, and gifts that you may wish to give. Go ahead, I'm ready," he said, dramatically looking in the other direction before turning, smiling back at the host club members.

That is, only to find no one paying any attention to him. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the couch, a Nintendo DS held between them. "No don't go that way; you know there's always tougher monsters in that area. Hikaru!" said Kaoru agitated as the battle music started. "That thing is like twenty levels above you!" Hikaru just smirked and continued to play, while Kaoru reluctantly looked back at the screen to try and help him survive the battle.

Kyoya meanwhile was writing in his clipboard as usual. Hunny had somehow managed to find cake and was eating it happily while Mori watched. Haruhi merely yawned and Tamaki felt a wedge of irritation slip past his defenses.

"Have you no respect for your father?! Mom! Mom our children aren't appreciating me on father's day!"

"When do they ever appreciate you?" Kyoya asked calmly yet coldly. Tamaki stiffened before sulking in a corner of the room.

"One day a year, is that so much to ask?" he mumbled to himself. The twins looked up when Hikaru managed to win the battle (by using all his healing items in the process) and listened to him rant on. "You should do something for daddy on father's day."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked together and Hikaru put the game away. "Okay, we'll do something for you milord," they said together, standing. Tamaki smiled and jumped up, running happily to the twins.

Haruhi sighed. "You'd think he'd learn by now. This won't end well," she said, shaking her head sadly at Tamaki's lack of common sense.

She was of course, right. Hikaru gently stepped forward and rested one hand lightly on Kaoru's cheek, and the other on his waist, tipping him down slightly so he'd be taller. "We'll have to put on a show now, Kaoru."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said blushing lightly. "You know I don't like going that far in public," he said hesitantly, melting into his brother's touch. Hikaru gladly responded and pulled Kaoru closer, wrapping both arms around his waist.

"Don't worry. Only look at me."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to practice your act in front of me, I want-" but he cut himself off abruptly when synchronized heads tilted at once and twin lips met. Tamaki gasped dramatically as Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Hunny smiled, eating the last bite of cake. "I always knew Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan liked each other, right Takashi?"

"…hai."

"I knew from the day I met them," Kyoya remarked, still writing. Haruhi nodded in agreement and shrugged.

"It was obvious."

Tamaki meanwhile was having a fit. "Why am I the only one who didn't know this?!" he asked.

Haruhi looked at him dully. "Do you really want an answer to that question?" she asked seriously, and Tamaki suddenly found that he did not. Instead he sighed as he heard Kaoru calling out Hikaru's name.

"Oh God," he said, rolling his eyes. "Okay I know, you don't have to act it out anymore more," he said, turning to face them.

Instead of finding an innocent kiss, he found Kaoru pinned to the floor with Hikaru lying on top of him, lips desperately attached to each others. Kaoru was gripping Hikaru's shirt sleeves in a white knuckled grip, leaning forward into Hikaru's touch. Hikaru likewise, had one hand steadying himself on the floor and the other holding Kaoru's face to his.

Mori had already managed to distract Hunny with cake so he wouldn't be caught up staring. Tamaki and Haruhi however, were standing with their mouths agape. "My daughter's innocent eyes!" Tamaki finally shouted when Kaoru let forth a loud groan of approval for whatever Hikaru seemed to be doing with his lips.

Kyoya merely smirked. "This could increase profits," he said, watching the twins with fascination. "At least Renge isn't here," he pointed out.

"Yes but-"Tamaki said, and was only able to gesture to the two brothers, both of whom were panting rather heavily now. He couldn't help but watch with a morbid fascination, although the others didn't seem to mind that two members of the club were currently making out on the floor of the third music room.

Hikaru's lips left Kaoru's, and he moved to nibble lightly on Kaoru's ear. "Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru stammered, blushing fully now, as if finally aware they still had an audience. "We should go now, I think they've-Hikaru," he whined as Hikaru's fingers trailed down his chest.

"Come on, doesn't having an audience make it seem even more wrong?" Hikaru asked tenderly, running a hand through Kaoru's hair.

"It's already wrong," Kaoru replied, but smiled nonetheless at his brother who bent down to give him a peck on the cheek before standing up and offering him a hand. Kaoru took it and was lifted up. He and Hikaru turned to find Tamaki brooding in the corner again.

"What is it this time milord?" they asked.

"You can't be upset-"

"To finally know something you didn't before," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki just scrapped mindlessly at the floor. "My daughter's first glimpse of anything sexual was watching twincest," he muttered slowly.

Haruhi glared. "Like you haven't done that with Kyoya!"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki practically screamed, jumping up and staring wildly at Haruhi. The twins had collapsed laughing, leaning on one another for support. Haruhi just smiled innocently.

"What else would you expect from mom and dad?" she asked, smiling. After a brief silence on her part, while the twins teased Tamaki and Kyoya merely smirked at the accusation, her voice softly filled the room. "Happy fathers day sempai."

Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around each other, grinning. "Yeah, happy fathers day milord!"

Tamaki smiled slightly. "Who wants to play red light green light?"

"We do!" the twins chorused and bounded towards the door. Haruhi just laughed and followed while Hunny jumped on Mori's shoulders and was carried out of the room. Kyoya followed, watching the others ahead of him.

You didn't have to be blood relatives to be a family. Family was people who cared deeply about each other, and they were all glad to be part of this family called the host club.

/…/…/…/

Oh boy. Okay, my second story is done. I hope I kept the characters in character, I really tried. Yes the twins did get carried away, but it made for a more humorous reaction, right? I hope so. And I hope it all made sense. Oh well, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
